Signals from multiple receivers may be combined to determine content included in the signals. Known techniques for signal combining, however, may not be able to combine signals that exhibit multiple types of diversity such as temporal, frequency, polar, or spatial diversity. Consequently, known techniques for signal combining are unsatisfactory in certain situations.